Sleep Forever...
by michelle knight
Summary: Gene Starwind falls into a deep sleep...did someone grant his wish, or is it something else? (full story!)


...this is my first anime fanfic. i don't usually do anime fanfic, (in fact, i have no clue on why i wrote this crazy thing. call it a whim of inspiration.) please leave feedback...!!! (oh, i know that Gene & Jim aren't related on the cartoon, but in my outlaw star fanfics, they are. im always changing the rules. *laughs*)  
  
:::  
  
...Sleep Forever...  
storyline (c) michelle knight 2001  
(i don't own the characters, but you all know that Gene lives at my house, right? :)   
  
:::  
  
As he walked across the deck of the Outlaw Star, Gene Starwind gazed out the main window. The stars whizzed past the ship as it zoomed across space on autopilot. With sleep deprived eyes, Gene searched the misty night horizon for answers. He had never felt so helpless, weak and tired before. Gene felt like he was slipping away, slipping into the hands of death. It took all his will power to pretend like nothing was wrong.   
  
" Gene. " Gilliam called into the silence.   
  
" Hmmm? " Gene murmured, unconsciously running his fingers across the control panel.   
  
" Are you alright? " Gilliam asked, knowing something wasn't right.  
  
" I'm fine. I just need some sleep, that's all. " Gene replied, pain visible in his eyes.   
  
" Are you sure? You've been awful quiet. " Gilliam questioned, prying at Gene, trying to make him admit something was wrong.  
  
" I'm fine. " Gene answered as he walked off, the blue sheet he had around his body billowing behind him.  
  
" Alright. Goodnight, Gene. " Gilliam responded.   
  
" Goodnight. " Gene said, heading towards his sleeping quarters.   
  
:   
  
A strip of soft blue light made Gene pause in the hallway leading to his bedroom. Melfina's bedroom door was cracked open, her night-light bathing the hallway and Gene's black clad body in it's radiance. Looking in on Melfina's peaceful slumber, Gene observed his small friend. Melfina had wriggled her covers off, her arms wrapped tightly around her pillow. The serenity of the setting made Gene sigh. Quietly, in a kind gesture, Gene covered Melfina back up. Gene felt badly about hiding how he was feeling from Melfina and the rest of the crew. But it was Gene's nature to hide his feelings, even when he was sick. Giving Melfina one last look, Gene softly shut Melfina's door & sauntered into his bedroom next door.   
  
Sitting down on the edge of his bed, Gene's mind was immersed in the day's activities. Darkness all around him, Gene felt alone and empty. Running a hand through his limp red hair, Gene shook his head.  
  
" Right now, I don't care if I ever wake up again. " Gene said, tossing off his shirt as he snuggled into his bed. " I could sleep forever. "   
  
---  
  
" Gene. " A male voice whispered.  
  
" Huh? " Gene questioned. " Who's there? "   
  
Looking at his body, Gene saw that he was dressed in an open white shirt & had on a pair of black jeans. His surroundings, however, were gray. It looked like a castle. He'd never be in one, but his Dad had made him study medieval history.  
  
" We don't have time. We need to move. " The male voice pleaded.  
  
" No way. " Gene answered, finding that he had no ammunition to defend himself.  
  
" Gene, son, you just need to follow me. " The male voice demanded. " Save your questions..."  
  
" Listen, I don't know who you are, but I'm not moving! " Gene stated.   
  
" If you don't move, you're going to die! " The male voice said, ebbing from the shadows.  
  
Gene's eyes softened. Something was familiar about this man. The stranger was 6'5", a pale white in color, well built & had long black hair that swept along his shoulders.   
  
" Who are you? " Gene asked.  
  
" Gene, we can't talk right now. We have to move or be captured. " The man explained.   
  
" WHO ARE YOU! " Gene roared.  
  
" Stubborn boy. Alright, I'm Ben. I'm not here to hurt you. I've come to save you, boy. Come on, let's get moving! " Ben ordered. " They're right behind us! "  
  
Hearing angry voices down the hallway, Gene agreed & ran with the stranger in the opposite direction.  
  
---  
  
:   
  
The morning greeted Melfina's bedroom with a cheerful sunrise. Stretching her arms above her, Melfina changed into her usual black shorts and tank top.   
  
" Gilliam, what's our status? " Melfina called. " We should be a day away from the Delta system by now, yes? "   
  
" I currently have the ship in that heading. We are just outside the Reaguard Nebula. I'm afraid that Gene didn't give me any futher itinerary for today. Between you & I, Gene did not look well last night. " Gilliam confessed.  
  
Instinctively, Melfina ventured into Gene's room. Gene lay limp on his bed, clothed only in his black jeans.   
  
" Gene, Gene? " Melfina called, gently shaking Gene's body as she knelt beside the bed. " Gene, can you hear me? "   
  
Jim ventured from his room adjacent to Gene's & knelt alongside Melfina. Jim sensed right away that there was something wrong with his usually strong brother.  
  
" Gene? " Jim questioned.   
  
Without touching him, Melfina could feel the heat radiating from Gene's body. Melfina moved to listen to Gene's chest; a softer version of Gene's heart sounded.  
  
" He's breathing. But I'm afraid that his heartbeat is exceptionally slow. " Melfina said in a whisper.   
  
Jim's lip trembled as his eyes filled with worry.  
  
" Gene? GENE! " Jim cried, shaking his brother's body violently.   
  
" JIM! " Melfina cried, wrapping her strong arms around Jim from behind to stop him.   
  
Gene's body still lay limp on the bed. The only sounds that echoed in the room were Jim's frustrated breathing & the clock on the wall..  
  
" Was anyone in here last night, Gilliam? " Jim asked the ship's computer.   
  
" No, Jim. " Gilliam replied.   
  
" Melfina, why won't Gene wake up? " Jim pleaded.   
  
" I'm not sure, Jim. But I could try healing him. " Melfina offered.   
  
Jim helped Melfina take Gene to the opening of her chamber. With a nod of understanding from Jim, Melfina took Gene into the chamber. Tears finally spilled down Jim's small cheeks.   
  
----  
  
Breathing heavily, Gene gulped in air for his oxygen starved lungs. Ben looked at Gene & chuckled.  
  
" What's...what's so funny? " Gene asked, still grasping for air. A deep pain in his chest made Gene clinch his fist tightly.  
  
" You. You act like this is the first time you've ever ran away from danger. " Ben laughed. " We both know it's not. "  
  
" How do you know so much about me? " Gene asked, slipping onto the floor to rest.  
  
" I know alot more than you know. Let's just say for now, that you & I are in the same business. " Ben replied.   
  
Gene doubled over in pain.   
  
" Gene, what's wrong? " Ben asked.  
  
" I don't need your help. " Gene said stubbornly.  
  
" How long have you been sick? " Ben questioned, laying a hand on Gene's forehead.  
  
" I'm fine. " Gene replied, another wave of pain claiming his body.  
  
" No you're not. " Ben said. " You're sick. Why didn't you tell anyone? "   
  
" Because I didn't want them to worry. " Gene said. " Aisha & Suzuka went to visit friends, Jim worries too much & Melfina...I couldn't see them getting upset over nothing. "   
  
" But why? They love you. You know that. " Ben said.  
  
Gene looked at this stranger through his blurred vision. This guy knew too much to be a total stranger. But for some reason, Gene wasn't scared.  
  
" I know but....who are you to know so much? " Gene quizzed.  
  
" I'm a friend to help you get out out of this. " Ben said, neatly dodging the question.  
  
" Out of what? I'm gettin a little impatient with your riddles! " Gene roared, clutching his chest again & doubling over again.  
  
" THERE THEY ARE! I'VE FOUND THEM! " A deep male voice announced in the hallway.  
  
Gene looked behind himself. Several blue men with guns were running their way-and gaining ground quickly!  
  
" What's that? " Gene asked, his eye large in surprise at these new creatures.  
  
" The badguys! RUN, GENE, RUN! " Ben yelled.  
  
Gene & Ben scurried down the narrow hallway.  
  
---  
  
:   
  
Melfina wrapped her arms around the unconscious captain & brought her energy levels to maximum. The lights overhead dimmed due to the immense energy Melfina was using.  
  
" Power levels at 30 percent. " Gilliam said. " Engines green. "  
  
" Gene, if you can hear me, please open your eyes. Jim is very scared. He needs you, Gene. " Melfina said, her voice echoing throughout the chamber.   
  
Gene didn't reply.  
  
" Why isn't that working?! " Jim cried, his tiny hands spread across the viewable part of the chamber.   
  
" We have to give Melfina time. She's already at maximum levels. Anything more & we might lose them both. " Gilliam said calmly.   
  
---  
  
" Kuso! " Ben said as they encountered a brick wall.  
  
" I THOUGHT YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING! " Gene screamed.  
  
" Gene my boy, you need to learn some patience. " Ben said, calmly swiping a gold key into the wall.   
  
The wall slid open to reveal a throne room.  
  
" What's that? " Gene asked in wonder.  
  
" The end. " A deep, omnious voice stated.  
  
:   
  
An hour later, Jim still watched Melfina's efforts to revive his brother. Inside the chamber, Melfina was quickly becoming exhausted. Her efforts hadn't any effect on Gene's condition.   
  
" Melfina, you need to save what's left of your energy. " Gilliam called.   
  
" But, Gene, " Melfina said wearily. " needs me..."  
  
Gilliam switched off the main controls, leaving Gene & Melfina bathed in a dark blue haze inside the chamber. Melfina looked at   
Gilliam with a saddened face. Her eyes questioned & understood why Gilliam had turned off the power. Jim's tears continued to stream down his face.   
  
" Gene is still breathing, but his heart is much slower than it should be. " Melfina announced. " I'm afraid that there isn't much else we can do. "   
  
" The closest hospital is on Delta One, we are now 36 hours away from there. " Gilliam began." But in Gene's current   
condition... "   
  
" We can't lose him. " Jim stated, trembling as he looked up from his vigil on the floor beside the chamber. " We can't. "   
  
Melfina looked at Jim wearily. Frustrated, Jim ran to his bedroom. Gilliam & Melfina sadly watched after him.  
  
---  
  
Gene & Ben were tossed roughly into a large, barred cell.   
  
" Sha'sdez, you can't leave Gene in here! Please, Sha'sdez! Don't punish Gene for something you have against me! " Ben pleaded as he got up off the floor. " Gene has nothing to do with this! "  
  
" But Gene has everything to do with this. " Sha'sdez replied.  
  
" What does he mean? I hardly know this guy. " Gene replied, leaning against the metal bars to their cell.  
  
" Doesn't he know? " Sha'sdez questioned Ben. Ben looked at the floor from his place in the shadows. " No, of course not. You're trying to protect him. " Sha'dez laughed.  
  
" Know what? " Gene asked, eyeing Ben.  
  
" You're right Sha'sdez, I am trying to protect him. But I think Gene's known all along who I am. Don't you son? " Ben asked.  
  
" Dad. " Gene breathed.  
  
" That's right Gene. " Ben said.  
  
" But how? I saw our ship blow up. " Gene said. " I was all alone. "  
  
---  
  
" Gene, you're not alone. We're here with you. " Jim said, tears streaming down his face as he looked at the chamber. " I can't do this without you. We need you, bro. "   
  
" He knows. " Melfina said, wrapping her arms around Jim from behind. " Gene won't abandon us. "   
  
" He's all the family I have left, Mel. " Jim sobbed.  
  
Melfina held Jim until he calmed.  
  
" Why don't you try to sleep? I'll wake you if anything changes. " Melfina promised.  
  
Jim nodded & sadly made his way to his bedroom. Melfina looked up at the chamber, a single tear tracking it's way down her cheek.  
  
" Gene. "  
  
---  
  
Taking a deep breath as he paced the cell, Ben ran his hand through his hair.   
  
" It's true, you did see our ship blow up. After launching your escape pod, I was able to secure a grappling wire to the pirate ship. I escaped just as our ship blew up. I knew what you would think, Gene, but I hoped to remedy that when I got home. Once I forced open the pirate ship's airlock, I overpowered the pirates & took control of their ship. It was then that I realized that I didn't know where the pod landed. I flew home only to find that our city had been leveled by the Tortempio Pirates & my family was gone. " Ben explained. " But you were never alone, son. I thought about you all the time. "  
  
" I WAS alone. Grandma Hawking didn't find me until a year later when I stumbled into Ortantio City. " Gene argued. " Losing you hurt, but learning that Mom died giving birth to Jim tore me apart. Why didn't you try to find me? "  
  
" For the same reason we're here now. Sha'sdez was one of the pirates. During our fight, Sha'sdez tried to vacuum me into space by opening the airlock. But he & his crew were sucked into space instead. Sha'sdez survived somehow & used you against me. " Ben stated, tears welling up in his eyes. " I never wanted this. I never wanted any of this. "  
  
" What a sad tale. Don't worry, it won't be long now. I'll be back soon to put you out of your misery. " Sha'sdez laughed.  
  
As soon as Sha'sdez was gone, Gene tilt his head to look at the lock on the cell door. Grinning, Gene's eyes glittered as he looked at Ben.  
  
" Give me the cap off your boot. I'm wearing sneakers today. " Gene said, pulling himself up off the floor.  
  
" Come again? " Ben asked, taking the shiny metal cap off his boot.   
  
Gene studied the emblem on the cap before he placed it into the lock of their cell. " A star. Nice choice, Dad. "   
  
" Only the best, son. But what are you doing? " Ben asked, watching Gene carefully.  
  
" Putting some of that medieval history you made me study to use. Do you remember how many keys people back then had to their dungeon cells, and the whole castle for that matter? " Gene asked, jiggling the cap into the lock again.  
  
" One! You're a genuis, Gene! It was just a simple matter of turning the lock over! " Ben exclaimed.  
  
" Right! " Gene said, pushing on the cell door. " And we're free. "   
  
" Nice job, son. Let's find the door outta here. " Ben said, helping Gene walk.  
  
font color=white  
:   
  
" Suzuka. "   
  
Suzuka looked up suddenly at the stranger. He was 6'5", a pale white & well built. The stranger's long black hair swept along his shoulders, over a dark blue cape that hung to his booted feet.  
  
" Suzuka? " The man called again.   
  
" HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY APARTMENT?! " Suzuka demanded jumping out of her bed & drawing her sword.   
" WHO ARE YOU? "   
  
" Hold on, Suzu. I'm here to give you something. " The man replied.   
  
So not to futher incite Suzuka, the man slowly drew a necklace from his pocket. Suzuka watched carefully. The golden chain seemed to glitter as the man placed it in Suzuka's hand. Attached to the chain was a small vial of pink incandescent liquid.   
  
" What is it? " Suzuka questioned, suddenly letting her guard down.   
  
" I cannot tell you, Suzuka. But Gene will need this soon. " The dark stranger replied.   
  
In a shimmer of light, the man was gone, leaving Suzuka alone to ponder the meaning of his visit.   
  
:   
  
" Jim, Jim? " Melfina called as she walked into Jim's bedroom..   
  
Jim looked up at Melfina's beautiful brown eyes. She'd been crying.   
  
" Gene? " Jim begged, hoping that his afternoon nap would have made this mysterious illness disappear.   
  
Melfina shook her head & looked at Jim with sad eyes. Jim wrapped his arms around Melfina. Melfina, surprised, returned his embrace. Even though she wasn't human, deep inside, Melfina knew how Jim felt.   
  
" Where...where did you leave him? " Jim asked, his tiny body still trembling.   
  
" In the chamber. It seems to be protecting him from slipping deeper into this illness. " Melfina responded as she pulled away from Jim.   
  
" Do you think we're going to lose him, Mel? " Jim asked, his eyes shining with tears.   
  
" I'm not sure, Jim. But we'll do all we can to get him back. " Melfina said.   
  
" There is a message from Suzuka on line two. " Gilliam called suddenly.  
  
" Play it on my laptop. " Jim said, wiping away his tears as he stumbled to his desk.  
  
" Jim, where are you? Are you close to the Delta system yet? " Suzuka asked.  
  
" Yeah, " Jim sniffled. " Another hour & we'll be there, but we're shooting for the hospital first. "   
  
" I know. " Suzuka said, ending their conversation abruptly  
  
Jim stared at the laptop and then at Melfina.   
  
---  
  
" What's that? " Gene asked as he leaned against a wall.  
  
A wide doorway stood before them, glowing with a bright white incadesance.  
  
" The portal out of here. And it's time to say good-bye. " Ben acknowledged.  
  
" Good-bye? " Gene whimpered.  
  
" Yes, Gene. You're going home. I'm sure all your friends are worried about you. " Ben said solemly.  
  
" I can't say good-bye again. I can't go through losing you again. " Gene cried.  
  
" You won't ever be alone, son. I'm always with you. Always. " Ben said as a white light overcame Gene.  
  
:  
  
Silently slipping past Gilliam's sensors, Suzuka arrived onboard the Outlaw Star. The ship was engulfed by darkness as the lights were all off. Questioning the tenebrous ship, Suzuka listened closely to Melfina's voice calling out to Gene. Suzuka followed the voice onto the deck.   
  
" Gene, Gene. " Melfina called softly as she held Gene inside the chamber. " Gene, come back to us. Jim has locked himself in his bedroom. Gilliam can't find anything to help us cure you. I'm scared, Gene, I'm really scared. I don't think we'll make it to Delta One in time. "   
  
Gene remained motionless in Melfina's arms. Though Gene wasn't improving, he was stable. Melfina whimpered as she realized that dying may be what Gene wanted. He had been so restless lately. Had Gene done something to himself? Melfina shook her head at the thought. She knew that Gene was stronger than that.   
  
" Melfina, I think I may be able to help. " Suzuka whispered.   
  
The golden necklace dangled from Suzuka's fingertips. It's pink contents glittered in the darkness.  
  
:   
  
The sun burst into a beautiful sunrise, embracing the Outlaw Star with it's brilliance. Gilliam docked the ship on the planet Delta One so they could refuel. Three days had passed since Suzuka emptied the mysterious contents of the necklace's vial into Gene. Jim hadn't come out of his bedroom since he locked himself in, refusing to come out until Gene was awake. Melfina lay outside Jim's door on a cot. Suzuka was sleeping on the sofa. The crew of the Outlaw Star had been so tormented. But now, on this picturesque morning, everything seemed peaceful.   
  
Rolling over in his bed, Jim's tear drawn eyes looked out at the mechanical arms that extended from the Outlaw Star. Someone seemed to be standing there, observing the sunrise. It looked alot like...   
  
" Gene? " Jim questioned.   
  
Taking flight from his bed, Jim quickly threw on his yellow shirt, blue jeans & scurried outside to investigate. Melfina heard Jim's door creak open and sat up in time to see Jim's tiny form head towards the main hatch.  
  
" Gene's awake. " Melfina breathed.  
  
:   
  
Trying to avoid being spotted, Jim rounded the elbow of the arm & stood breathless at what he saw.   
  
" Gene? GENE!!! " Jim cried, seeing that his brother was awake.   
  
Throwing his arms around Gene tightly, Jim tumbled the two of them to the ground. Gene moaned in a mixture of pain & surprise.   
  
" Jim, Jim, easy, easy. " Gene groaned.   
  
" Gene, when did you wake up? How do you feel? We were SO worried about you! " Jim rattled as he pulled away from Gene.   
  
Chuckling, Gene smiled at his younger brother. Jim simply tilted his head. Joyful tears made unnoticed tracks down Jim's face. Gene's face softened as Melfina & Suzuka joined them.   
  
" Gene..." Melfina began as she bit her lip.   
  
" I'm fine, Mel. I've never felt so peaceful. " Gene responded.   
  
Out the corner of his eye, Gene saw Suzuka's silhouette outside the sliding glass doors of the balcony. With a coy smile to Gene, Suzuka vanished into the sunlight. Jim & Melfina smiled at each other before turning their attention to Gene, who had slumped foward slightly.   
  
" Gene! GENE! Are you okay? " Jim begged, wrapping an arm around Gene.   
  
" I'm fine. " Gene said softly. " I'm just really tired. "   
  
Melfina motioned to Jim & they helped Gene up. Together, they walked Gene back inside the ship.   
  
:   
  
As Gene got comfortable in his bed, Jim sat alongside him, playing with a piece of the blanket nervously. Melfina came from the kitchen with a bowl of soup & some water for Gene.   
  
" The spaceport we were at last week turned out to be infected. Twenty people died from some mysterious virus. The port authority said it was probably caused by the pirates. Suzuka came all the way from Helios to catch us before we landed on Delta One. She brought a small necklace with this pink liquid she said a dark stranger gave her. I tell you Gene, I was really worried about letting Suzuka give you that stuff. But we were desperate. I'm just glad that you're alright. " Jim said, ending his tale of what had happened.  
  
" Dark stranger, huh? " Gene questioned as Melfina took away the empty soup bowl. " Did Suzuka say what he looked like? We should keep our eyes open, just in case we cross paths with this guy. I owe him my life. "   
  
" Not really. " Jim began. " Just that he was 6'5", pale white, long black hair & really strong looking. Oh, and he wore some pretty nice looking boots. Suzuka said she'd never seen boots like that before. "   
  
Gene gasp as a feeling washed over him.   
  
" Jim, the boots had a star emblem on the boot caps, didn't they? " Gene asked, turning to look at Jim anxiously.  
  
" A star. That's right, Gene. How did you know? " Jim asked.  
  
" He was right, Jim, I'm never alone. " Gene said in reply.  
  
" Huh? " Jim questioned as he watched Gene snuggle into bed.  
  
Gene just smiled.  
  
: 


End file.
